Let's get a massage
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Jason convinces Nico to get a 'special' massage. Thus, Nico meets the cute, awkward masseuse, Will Solace. Reviews are appreciated. Rated M. One-shot


**This request caused some controversy for me... I really wasn't sure if I could/wanted to do it. But there are a lot of things I post on my tumblr that I don't upload on other sites like or AO3. Because if I did that... why would anybody follow me...**

 **Solangelo.**

 **Anyway, I gave it a try. Shoutout to Nick Swardson for the inspiration.**

 **Nico had been friends with Jason Grace since they were both thirteen years old. He had moved into Nico's neighborhood and had never stopped bothering him since. So when they both were accepted into the University of Chicago, it made sense that their relationship would only strengthen over time. It took all of Nico's energy to convince the man that they should most definitely not be roommates during college.**

* * *

Which is why when Jason got crazy ideas, Nico tended to make up any excuse he could think of. However, on one late January night, Nico was cornered like a newborn calf.

"Let's get messages."

"No."

"Why not?" Jason whined through the phone.

"Because I don't want some stranger rubbing me up with rose oil, that's why." Nico answered while balancing his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he unloaded his dish washer.

"But dude. These massages are amazing. They jerk you off at the end." Nico felt a wave of disgust roll through him. The image of some doe-eyed girl trying to jerk him off made him want to hide back in the closet he had just came out of.

"Why would you ask your gay best friend if he wanted jerked off by a girl during a massage?" Nico hissed into his phone. He could practically hear Jason's eyes roll through the speaker.

"Dude, I checked. They totally have a same sex option. Come one. It'll be your early Christmas present." Jason reasoned.

"Just what I wanted." Nico deadpanned. "Anonymous sex. How did you know?"

"That's the spirit! I'll pick you up in an hour! I have reservations!"

Before Nico could point out that his answer was clearly sarcasm, the call ended with a click and Nico groaned in frustration. He briefly considered the pros and cons of getting a message/hand job from a stranger. The words of his other good friend, and old crush, Percy Jackson rang in his ears.

 _"You gotta get out there, Neeks. Make out with random people. Sleep around. It's college!"_

Nico groaned again. Since when did he take advice from Percy fucking Jackson. Nico was rounding twenty and he still hadn't been with anybody... sexually yet. He was a little embarrassed to admit it at this point and often took on the ruse that he was a sex god in all sense of the word.

He was not.

Nico glanced at his phone and bit his lip. He was so sexually frustrated he might stab himself before his twenty first birthday. Maybe... this would be good for him. After all. Nobody besides Jason had to know. And Nico had a ton of blackmail material on the boy to keep him quiet for a lifetime or two.

* * *

"This is sketchy as hell." Nico forced out through chattering teeth as he stood next to Jason starring up at the seemingly abandon building. Windows were boarded over, and bricks were falling out from the walls.

"It'll be fine." Jason proclaimed and walked toward the clearly haunted structure.

"I honestly don't think it will be. We're going to be drugged and sold into sex slavery." Nico noted. Jason laughed and opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked.

"No way. My friend told me all about this place. It's legit."

Nico swallowed the growing lump in his throat and cautiously followed his friend into the building. There was electricity so at least Nico had to give them that. Abandon offices filled with boxes were carpet bombed throughout the building. Nico looked up and noticed that the ceiling lacked... well, a ceiling. There was no tile to cover the water and gas pipes that formed a labyrinth above him. The pipes groaned up the pressure of the building and leaked a suspicious looking yellow substance.

But the worst part, Nico decided, was the door at the far end of the hallway that Jason had led him to.

"This is it!" Jason said motioning to the door like it was his third grade art project that had won third place.

It was a plain, office door. But taped to the front with duck tape was a single piece of notebook paper with the word SPA written in pencil.

Nico shot Jason an unamused look and Jason ignored it, pulling open the door and shoving Nico down into the buildings basement.

Nico staggered down the stairs and made his way toward a well lit room at the bottom. When he finally made it, his jaw fell open with a small pop and his eyes widened to take in the ridiculous scenario.

At the bottom of the clearly haunted, run down building was an entirely new, renovated, Japanese spa. There was a waterfall that ran along the far wall, a giant aquarium full of fish, soft, white carpet, and Japanese print wallpaper. At the far end was a huge receptionist desk.

Jason shot Nico a knowing look and walked toward the desk to check them in.

"Hello." Jason said as if he were in the grocery store. "We have appointments under 'Grace'. One standard for me, and a special order of man meat only for my pal here." Jason slapped Nico on the back and Nico felt his face turn red.

"Okay." The receptionist responded not blinking an eye. Her long red nails clacked on the keyboard in front of her as she looked up Jason's last name. Nico stood in awkward silence as the girl pulled up their reservations. The lobby only had two other guys in it. One in a suit and another who looked like he just wandered in from the street on accident.

"Oh..." The receptionist muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Jason asked, his hand hauling as he pulled out his credit card. Yes. They took credit here.

"It seems like our only male worker hasn't shown up for work." She explained. Jason nodded understandingly and put his credit card back in his wallet.

"Oh well. Let's go Nico." Jason answered. A flash of panic crossed the receptionists face.

"Hold on! We have a stock room worker who said he would be willing to do it if it's an emergency."

"It's not an emergency." Nico muttered the same time Jason exclaimed,

"Sounds great!"

The receptionist smiled and lifted herself out of her fancy desk chair.

"Let me just go and double check with him than." And she disappeared into the back room. Jason had helped himself to the pure, white fluffy robes that the women had left for them.

"I am going to kill you." Nico muttered. Jason shrugged.

"You gotta get some action some time." Jason reasoned.

Nico heard voices from the back like a hushed argument. Back and forth like a tennis match. Nico's brow furrowed as he glanced at the doorway the receptionist had disappeared into. The hushed voices paused and a mop of blonde hair peaked around the door and glanced at Nico only to disappear again when he noticed Nico was watching.

A few moments later the receptionist came back out followed by a girl who looked to be about twenty something with caramel skin, auburn hair with a feather tied in, and a sweet looking face. The girl flashed Jason a smile and motioned for him to follow her to the back.

The other person following the receptionist was a blonde man who looked a year or two older than Nico himself. He was tan, blonde, and freckles dotted his face. His steel blue eyes regarded Nico nervously.

"Hi." he said wringing his hands nervously. "If you uh- wanna follow me this way." the blonde boy had a pleasant sounding voice. Not too deep or too high.

Nico followed the poor boy to the back room where he led him into a smaller room with a message table, lit candles, and loads of scented oils.

"I'm Will. I'll be... taking care... of you today." Nico almost rolled his eyes. This guy was more of an awkward virgin than Nico was.

Will instructed Nico to lay down and Nico didn't put up a fight. He was having a very, 'this might as well happen' day. Not that the boy wasn't cute. He was. But Nico would rather his first hand job be more romantic and less... paid for.

Will massaged his lower back, moving his thumbs in a circular motion as he worked his way up toward Nico's shoulder. Nico melted under his touch. The man clearly knew what he was doing when it came to massages.

He worked his way up Nico's shoulders and back down his spine. Nico felt him massage his ass gently but hesitantly. It almost ruined it but before Nico could dwell on it, he had moved onto his thighs. Rubbing oil dangerously close to his crotch.

Nico groaned and Will leaned down.

"Uh- you can... get on your back now." Nico lifted his head and regarded the blonde with half lidded eyes before turning over and resting on his back instead of his stomach. Nico watched as the boy messages his collar bone, his chest, and inched his way down toward Nico's fast growing member.

 _God, that blonde would look great on his knees._

It was going great. Nico's body warmed up like it was made for it, and his dick stood at attention painfully.

This boy, Will, was teasing far too much. Why didn't he just do it? Nico was about to go insane until he glanced up and realized that Will was nervous. His eyes clouded with uncertainty, his hands were hesitant and his body language screamed uncomfortable.

Nico rolled his eyes and sat up pushing Will away gently.

"Move." Nico growled, half agitated by the constant pressure building in his groin. Will glanced at him, somewhat shocked.

"No please. This is my job. If you don't get off... I may get fired." Nico didn't really feel like fucking around with this guys nervousness and let his hand travel down to his aching dick as he grasped it tightly at the base.

"Than watch and learn." Nico muttered. Will's eyes widened as Nico gazed at him through lidded eyes once more. His vision blurring at the edge from the instant relief. If this boy was gonna watch, he might as well take advantage of it.

Nico began moving his hand along the underside of his shaft, his body arching in response. He hooked his fingers exactly how he knew he liked it and gave slow, even strokes. Nico let out a breathy moan with each stroke.

Will watched him with fascination and adjusted his pants. Nico felt a surge of courage as he grasped the base of himself and teased his entrance with a stray finger. With ran his free hand through his hair and glanced up at Will. The other boy was watching him with a glassy expression and was palming his own dick through his jeans.

Nico smirked and motioned for the blonde haired boy in a 'come hither' motion.

Nico saw the boys breath hitch and glance toward the door before walking toward Nico and placing his hand on his hips in a way that held more confidence than when he first started the message.

"You're so hot." Will muttered as Nico worked his pants down with his feet and began palming Will through his boxers. The other boy groaned and buried his face in Nico's neck.

"Fuck." he said with a shaky breath. He looked down at Nico, and moved his hands toward his dick.

"Let me help." Will whispered. Nico groaned and took one hand and placed it on his member and took his other hand and led it toward his ass. Encouraging him to let a stray finger or two slip inside.

While Will was playing Nico like a finely tuned instrument Nico busied himself with relieving the incredibly attractive boy in front of him.

He grasped Will firmly and got right to work. Working his hand fast and steady as Will began to finger him harshly and stroke his dick with the same pace.

Nico threw his head back and moaned loudly. Arching into the boy as he came. Will jerked him off through his orgasm and Nico felt his own hand get splattered with warm seed as Will came in his hand.

Both boys gave the other a few more gentle, lazy strokes before collapsing on to the massage table, panting harshly.

"Holy shit." Will muttered.

"You're gonna have to get used to that." Nico responded.

"I'm just the stock room boy. I don't do this. But I owed Lou Ellen a favor."

I gave Will a curious look.

"Lou Ellen is the receptionist and the owner. Also one of my best friends."

Nico nodded and tried to pull himself back to his senses.

"So you don't jerk off strangers?"

"No." Will answered with a chuckle. "Unless you count just than. But... you were too hot to resist." he admitted.

Nico laughed and rolled off the table, reaching for his robe.

"So... can I get your number?" The blonde boy asked. Nico looked up in shock and studied the boys face.

"Really?" Nico asked. Will nodded and Nico smiled. He grabbed a pen off the table and scribbled his number on Will's arm considering his palms were dirty.

"What's your name?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

Will smiled like he had just passed the hardest test in the world.

"I'm Will. Will Solace.

 **HOW WAS IT?**

 **FIRST SMUT**

 **YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW. RESPONSES WILL DEPEND ON IF I WILL WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN.**

 **~Hal**


End file.
